


Midnight

by DirtyanonsofThedas



Series: Story Prompts for Tumblr [5]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyanonsofThedas/pseuds/DirtyanonsofThedas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Ahsimwithsake</p>
    </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> For Ahsimwithsake

There had been no denying the attraction between Zevran and the Dalish Warden. When he discovered the younger man naked in his tent, he took a few moments to marvel at him before removing his own armor. The Warden was inexperienced but eager to please, allowing Zevran to take the lead, shivering at the contact of hands and warm mouth, the brush of teeth, lave of tongue and trace of long hair that trailed along his skin. Soon, wonderful friction as he held them both together as he stroked, watching his new lovers face as he cried out again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> ~G


End file.
